hinomaruzumofandomcom-20200214-history
Kanamori Tsuyoshi
"Hercules" Kanamori Tsuyoshi (金盛 剛, Kanamori Tsuyoshi) is a third year student at Ishigami High School and the captain of its sumo club. Appearance Kanamori is a tall young man with a muscular body. He has a shaved head with a small amount with facial hair around his face. Along with three small scars on his forehead and one across his lip. His mawashi belt is light beige in color with a single green stripe on the left. Personality As he has experience in dealing with delinquents himself, he has an ultra-serious personality, and hates Mizuki's aloof attitude. Abilities He is the captain of the well known Ishigami High School, and known all over Japan as the "Hercules", as he was able to raise and throw Sada Mizuki out of a Dohyo with a single arm. His sumo technique is the Migiyotsu and Backward Belt Throw, which he used to defeat Gojo Yuma, when Yuma's trouble with close-area combat is exposed. According to Sada, if he catches his opponent with his left over-arm grip, he will definitely win. History In his second year he lead Ishigami High School to the District Preliminary Tournament championship. Synopsis District Preliminary arc Reprimandeding Sada Mizuki for attempting to skip practice, Sada complains that's why nobody wants to join the sumo club. Until Sada points out the arrival of the two guests. When they mention they've arrived from Oodachi High School to join their practice. Kanamori refuses, telling them to go back. When the shorter guest mentions their aim is to be Japan's strongest. Annoyed, Kanamori accepts them. Beginning the training, he calls for Shiko to be done 300 times. Noticing one of the guests struggling to keep up. Proceeding to mock him, he becomes stunned seeing the other guest still continuing the training. When Sada asks for his name, he reveals he's Ushio Hinomaru, which surprises everyone in room including Kanamori. Procceding to mock his height, he's challenged to match by Ushio vowing to quit Sumo if he loses. Annoyed, Kanamori asks Ushio if he's kidding him. Intrupting, Sada questions what their talking about, and asks Ushio to fight him first. Kanamori grabs Sada by back of his loincloth and throws him across the room. He asks him not to get in his way, as Ushio said he wanted to fight against him. Telling Ushio this is his last sumo match, he kneels down and mocks his passion for sumo. When Ushio stands up and gives him a warning, Kanamori questions what he's scheming. As they both prepare to start the match, Ushio starts by charging at Kanamori. Stopping the charge he praises his move. Kanamori begins pushing Ushio to the side of the ring until his legs suddenly stop. Ushio tells him it'a head to head match. Suddenly lifted by Ushio, he begins to panic. Placed on the ground, Ushio reveals his stacked up years worth of training and begins pushing him out of Dohyo. Annoyed, Kanamori tells Ushio not to underestimate him, grabs ahold of him and prepares a left arm overarm throw. Suddenly Ushio counters with a throw and wins the match, with Kanomori lying on the floor. After getting up he approaches the Daichi guests and tells them to go back as they've been contacted by Nishigami High School and that's the place were they should of went. When Sada plead him for a match with Ushio. He reveals he's doing this for the same reason he fought with Ushio, knowing they will probably enter the upcoming tournament, therefore he didn't want to show their skills to their rivals any more than they have. Sada says he was hoping to take revenge for him, to which Kanamori becomes annoyed. Hours later, after a club training session Kanamori tells Sada he's skips basic training but he's really lively when it comes to real fight practice. Being interviewed by a reporter, Sada mocks him from behind for being nervous, Kanamori goes to swing at him. Suddenly confronted by Fujimoto, he asks if they were thinking of leaving another consecutive championship. Kanamori says he didn't think he'd attend. When Fujimoto says their getting caught up in the moment because they have the middle school Yokozuna and reveals they a big rookie among them. Stood along side Kanamori they both begin to smirk as Oodachi High begins to pick up victories against Hanazawa Buisness School. When all members of Oodachi High defeat members Hanazawa Buisness School, Sada walks away from the match. Some time later, Sada is outside training. Kanamori appears saying this a first for him. As Sada asks what happend with Oodachi High they are interupted by them with Ushio informing him they all won their matches. Major Battles *Kanamori Tsuyoshi vs Ushio Hinomaru *Kanamori Tsuyoshi vs Gojō Yūma *Kanamori Tsuyoshi vs Tennōji Shidō (Unseen) Trivia *His blood type is A. *He is the 'bad cop' for Sada, and often despises Sanada for babying him. References Category:Males Category:Ishigami High School Category:Amateur Sumo Wrestlers Category:Sumo Captains Category:Characters